


ghost of you

by humanveil



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Григорий Р | Grigoriy R | Rasputin (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Coda to 1x3.Long after Svitter leaves her, Anna’s eyes still shine with tears.
Relationships: Anna Alexandrovna Vyrubova/Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin
Kudos: 2





	ghost of you

Long after Svitter leaves her, Anna’s eyes still shine with tears. She sits, her head tilted upwards as if she were speaking to God. She isn’t—doesn’t. _Hasn’t._ Most times, it reminds her too much of Rasputin to bear.

In the dying light of her cell, she watches the window, the rain that slides over glass, slippery and alluring, steady, but waning. The storm is passing, thunder and lightning softening. Beneath the quiet pitter-patter, Anna hears the echo of Svitter’s words.

_You loved him._

Yes, she thinks now. Yes, yes, she did. More, perhaps, than anyone—her own husband included. She remains a virgin, that claim is true, though perhaps, she thinks… Perhaps, had things been different. Had they had more time—

_Yes, I loved him._

She feels Grigori’s phantom touch: merely recollection, memory. His skin is warm against hers, clammy, their hands made to fit perfectly. Her gaze drops from the window to her lap, to where her hands rest clasped together. In the flicker of a shadow, the ring shines, and Anna brings it toward her mouth.

A tear slides across her cheek as she kisses it: once, twice. Tender and delicate. 

_And I still love him now._


End file.
